


As cold as ice

by Goldentimes



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldentimes/pseuds/Goldentimes
Summary: 6 year old Berkut plays outside of the castle on a cold winter day. Because of an accident he nearly dies and needs to be saved, but not a lot of people are around only the god of strength himself.





	As cold as ice

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the warnings from the tags, because child abuse will be referred. Father son relationship. The characters aren’t mine, because they belong to the Nintendo company. I would love to see some feedback because this is my first work.

It was a dark day in the Kingdom of Rigel. The winter was especially hard this year, so ice and snow painted the landscape white. Close to the castle, there was a young little boy, playing al by himself in the snow, near the frozen lake. The boy was small. Way smaller then the other children around, and he had black, soft hair blowing in the harsh wind. He was wearing nothing more than a thin cloak, which wasn’t even his own, because no one cared where he was or what he did. His mother was the sister of the emperor Rudolf. She had better things to do, than wasting her time with her six year old child, prince Berkut. Monika loved her life in luxury, having expensive parties with her rich friends while consuming the most precious wine. He little son playing outside all alone.   
There was no valuable information about his father. No one knows who he really was and where he came from. But no one was interested anyway. Berkut was a very shy boy with a lot emotions. He was an explorer, which let the adults to beating him up sometimes, if he broke a vase or something valuable. But he thought it to be normal, he thought it was something every child would experience. 

While he was playing there, all by himself in the snow, he noticed a bird on the lake. It was a majestic Raven sliding there on the ice and for a moment it seems that the bird would lure him there. Berkut moved forward. Slow at first but then he was running. He wanted to catch the bird, he wanted to play with it. But while he was standing there on the ice, jumping furious because the bird was flying away, the ice gave in, taking him down in the ice cold and deep water below him. Because he was so young an small he immediately panicked. He was trying to get out of the ice cold grip of death, but he couldn’t..... 

5min before the ice broke... 

The god of strength was the most feared an respected god among all. Duma was up too 3 meters tall and always carried the most heavy armor. Sometimes he would just sit there on his throne, covered in blood and waiting for his next battle. An that day, he noted the small boy out there. He knew Berkut already, because he was the prince of his kingdom, his empire he build for the strong and experienced. But the boy was playing wary close to the frozen lake. Dumas fixing red eyes were starting curious at the boy. He wondered why he was feeling so strange in this very moment. A feeling he never had before. He was worried? Perhaps even scared? No, that couldn’t be true. Not him, he was the most powerful god after all. But when Berkut was running towards the bird, he found himself even standing up from his throne. Do to his insanity and overwhelming headache, he never gave the boy a special attention, even wile something inside him liked the child. Duma always wanted a hero for his doing, someone worthy of learning from him, a student or perhaps even.. a son. When Duma escaped his thoughts, he saw the little body, drowning in the ice, fighting for his little live. Duma wasn’t thinking straight, he became extremely scared, he feared for Berkut life ..... 

Berkuts view:   
Everything was dark. He could feel how the water started to enter his mouth and he choked, trying to breathe. It seems useless, he was sinking into the dark abyss below him, but suddenly someone grabbed him. He couldn’t tell who or what it was. It was a very big almost Gigant hand around him, pulling him towards the surface. When he opened his eyes, he looked into red once. They looked worried and sad. But Berkut lost his conscious. 

Dumas view:   
He couldn’t wait for someone to help, no one was around, so he went. Within seconds he was jumping into the lake, grabbing the tiny body and pulling it up. He was never feeling this way before. He was scared and sad, but he knew the boy lived while he was looking into these brown innocent eyes. Duma quickly grabbed his cape, which was already dry, do to his magic, and put it around Berkut. He tried to heat him up but was scared that he could accidentally hurt him. His plan was to take him to his Tempel, laying him into his bed and waiting for him to wake up .....   
to be continued


End file.
